mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enchanted Mountain
The Enchanted Mountain is a 2008 North Korean animated film that was based on the original legend adapted by Ho Jong Yon and distributed by Mondo TV. Synopsis Up atop Mount Kungang, both men and animals live in peace and not just due to the fact that hunting is banned. And so it is until one day, an adventuresome hunter wounds a fawn. By chance, a local youngster, Mudal who happens to be on the premises, upset by what has taken place chases the hunter away and cures the animal. But as the animal heals, he starts to regret how he is always alone and how even the sweet sound of his flute cannot cheer his spirits nor provide him much company. So, the fawn, as soon as he is healed, leads him to a secret part of the Enchanted Mountain where the eight beautiful female fairies have gathered, and without intending to do so, Mudal falls in love with Arang, one of the eight fairies and the daughter of the Emperor. Unfortunately, things always don’t go the way they should. Nevertheless, in the end, if it is indeed true love that will always triumph. Characters 'Mudal' Mudal is the main protagonist of the film. He lives on Mount Kungang along with his mother, a deer and a duck that also live together with them. Mudal lives in harmony with nature and does his best to protect it. He has a pure heart and when he happens to see some fairies bathing in the mountain lakes, after having left their kingdom beyond the clouds (although he is dazzled especially by the beauty of one of them), all he feels is wonder and astonishment. So the duck and the deer take action on his behalf and hide the flying dress belonging to Arang, the fairy who Mudal had noticed. But this does not go to prove that our hero is lacking courage. On the contrary, he will demonstrate his valor on more than one occasion. 'Lady Arang' Arang is the deuteragonist of the film. She is the personification of beauty and excellence, plus she's is the common denominator in the Realm of Fairies and the daughter of the Emperor. Her heart is as pure and sensitive as the petals of a flower shaken by the springtime breeze. Just think of when, being deprived of her flying dress, she can no longer return to her kingdom along with the other fairies. Just try to imagine it and all you’ll feel is dismay. But in Mudal’s company she manages to live happily on Mount Kungang and she discovers love, a kind of love that is so intense as to lead her to challenge everyone and everything so long as she doesn’t lose it. 'Mudal's Mother' It is no secret that Mudal’s mother wants to see him happily married. So much so that the deer and the duck grasps the opportunity as soon as it knocks on their door – they do all they can to bring Arang, the fairy, to Mudal’s house. The mother does her best to put the fairy at ease, explaining their life and their work to her. Thanks to her, Arang feels the wish to live with them; and then there’s her love for Mudal, which bursts out undisputedly. Then it is the mother who helps Mudal in his desperate feat of getting his loved one back, after she has been dragged back to the kingdom of fairies against her own will. 'The Emperor' The loss of his daughter Arang is too much for the Emperor, who fills ill. He does all he can to hinder Mudal and keep him from reaching his kingdom. The Emperor even goes as far as to place the sly commander of his guards on Mudal’s heels, who is secretly in love with Arang. Thanks to the sound of the flute his mother gave him, and to his courage, Mudal manages to reach the kingdom of the fairies. But the Emperor has no intention of losing his daughter. So, just like the two young lovers are ready to face everything in the name of love, the Emperor is ready to face anything in order to keep his daughter. Category:Films Category:Films based on fairy tales